Katie's Secret
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: It's funny how something that seemed so simple and stupid can turn into such a big problem. That happened to Katie. Just one sentence changed everything. So as Katie spirals down this deep hole will anyone be able to save her before she does too much damage.


Chapter One

Katie's POV

Kendall, Logan and I were sitting on the couch watching some cartoon on TV.

"You know, animation has gotten way better through the years." Logan says.

"Uh-huh." Kendall says. He wasn't really paying attention.

"I mean now people can draw things and you don't know if it's real or not." Logan continues.

"Yep," Kendall says.

"And-"

"Logan," I say.

"What?"

"He isn't listening."

"Yeah, he is."

"Watch," I say. "Hey Kendall, I'm going to take my top off and to a sexy party."

"Uh-huh," He says.

"See," I say.

"Whatever," Logan says. "Wait, you're not really going to a sexy party and take your top off, are you? Because I like tell your mom."

"Of course not, I'm thirteen." I say.

He nods and turns his attention to the TV.

_'Plus you're too fat.' Mia says._

I sigh and close my eyes.

_'Oh come on,' Ana says. 'Just look at you and all your fatness.'_

I get up from the couch and got my room, and shut the door behind me.

"I'm not fat, Ana." I say aloud as I sit on my bed.

_Mia laughs, 'Yes you are.'_

"Just because Natalie said it doesn't mean it's true." I say.

_Ana shrugs, 'Fine but no one wants to be seen with a fatass.' She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder._

Ana and Mia have been following me around since about two days ago, that was around the time Natalie called me fat. At first I thought she was joking but turns out she was serious. And now Ana and Mia have been following me saying it's true.

Ana is a beautiful, tan, skinny to the bone, blonde girl. She always wears a pretty white dress.

Mia is a gorgeous, tan, very skinny, brown headed girl. She wears a long blue dress.

Suddenly I hear a bunch of chattering. James, Carlos and Mom just got back. I hear a knock on my door.

"It's time to eat, Katie." It was Mom.

I stand up to go get.

_ 'You'll just make yourself fatter.' Ana says._

I think about it, I could lose a few pounds.

"Um, Mom," I say. "I'm not feeling too hot."

She opens the door and walks in, putting her hand to my head. "Well you don't feel warm."

I shrug. "My stomach hurts pretty bad." I make an 'I'm-In-Pain' face.

"Well okay, sweetie." She smiles, walks out and shut my door.

I sit on my bed. That was the first time I skipped a meal.

*_Beep, beep*_

I hear my alarm clock go off. I sit up from my bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. My stomach growls, I throw my legs off the side of the bed. I get up and dress for school. I walk into the kitchen. I see the boys already waiting at the table for their food. Mom was still fixing it.

"Hey sweetie, you feelings better?" She asks.

I shrug. "Stomach still hurts."

"Oh,"

I open the fridge and look for something to drink. I go to grab the orange juice.

_'No, no, no,' Mia says shaking her finger. 'Calories, try some water.'_

I nod and grab a bottle of water instead. I walk to the table and sit on the end, Kendall was to my left and Logan at my right. I open the water and take a sip. Mom brings in the breakfast. I go to ladle myself eggs but something stops me.

_'You can't eat that!' Mia yells._

'But you have to eat to get your metabolism going. I read that somewhere.' I thought back.

_'She's right.' Ana smiled, 'Good, Katie, But just eat a tiny bit.'_

I look at all the food, bacon, eggs toast and fruit.

"Katie, you gonna eat?" Kendall asks. He was looking at me.

I nod. "Yeah," I ladle some fruit on to my plate. I start eating it.

At lunch Ana told me to not eat; school food was the worst. Mia told me to research ways to get skinnier. So during lunch I stayed in the library.

I did find a good website that had really good tips and tricks. These tips are the ones that stood out most.

1st Cut food into tiny pieces.

2nd Take laxatives it helps you shit out the food you've eaten.

3rd Look at something gross, you'll lose your appetite.

I was happy, I could finally be thin.

When I got home I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of it. Mia said for inspiration stand in front of the mirror and look at the things you wish to change and focus on that. And remember what I'm doing is going to make me look better. Better than ever. It actually worked. I looked at the inches of fat around my stomach. I took it and pinched it. I pinched it hard. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, it really hurt. I finally let go and take a breath.

I remember tip two. I walk to the kitchen and look through the medication in the cabinet. Come on, I thought to myself, it has to be somewhere. I know the boys get constipated a lot. I laugh at that. I find the laxatives, I open the box they came in and take the package out, I poked two out and laid them on the counter. I put the package back in the box and the box were it was. I take a bottle of water from the fridge open it, I put the pills in my mouth and drink it down.

"What did you just take, Katie?"

I jump and turn around. "Geez, Logan, you scared me."

"Sorry," He said. "But what did you take?"

"Ibuprophen," I lie.

"Why?" He asks.

"My head hurts doof-fuss."

He looks at me for a second then shrugs. "Okay, you wanna watch TV with me?"

"Sure," I look at the clock it was four in the afternoon.

I was sleeping perfectly fine in my bed. No bad dreams, no nothing. That night I had ate a little bit at dinner, only because it was grilled chicken and Mia said it was okay, since I was just beginning. I was glad I like Mom's chicken. It was around 5:15 when I woke up at first I was confused why my body would wake itself up so early. It was the weekend. But then I realized. At first my stomach felt all weird like something dropped out of it then I had to use the bathroom. The feeling was horrible like I was going to shit on myself. I got up out of my bed and run to the bathroom. While I was running I notice that the living room TV was still on. I got in the bathroom and shut and lock the door. I pull my pants down and sit on the toilet. It was just in time too.

I sat there hunched over as my body did what it did. I didn't know those fucking laxatives would be that affective. There was knock on the door.

"Hey Katie, you okay?" It was Kendall.

"Um yeah," I said. "Just had an unexpected bathroom use," I force a laugh.

He laughs, "Well okay, just making sure you weren't dying."

"Okay, thanks." I say.

I hear him walk away. I sigh, wipe and stand up. I wash my hands. My hand was almost on the knob when it hit again.

How long was this gonna take?

I woke up again later; I sit up in my bed and look at my clock. It read 11:36 AM; this was usually the time I woke up. I get out of bed and walk to the living room, I sit was turn on the TV. I noticed nobody was in the apartment. Mom was probably out with her friends and the boys at the studio. This was usual how it was anyways, me being by myself. I didn't mind it much though, sure it bothered me in the beginning but I got used to it and started to like it.

I realized after sitting there for ten minutes I was hungry. I got up and got myself some fruit. I cut the pieces of fruit into tiny pieces, a little smaller than bite size. I ate half of it before I got full. I put the rest in the trash. I go back to my space on the couch.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, nobody had come home yet. Nobody would be getting back anyway until almost five. I was still watching TV.

_'Fat ass,' Mia said. 'What do you think you're doing just laying around? Get up!'_

"For what," I say aloud.

_'Damn, you are so stupid.' Ana says stepping in. 'You are so lucky you have us to guide you.'_

_ 'You need to get up and exercise to get skinny.' Mia explains. 'You don't want to be the fat pig you are forever, do you?'_

I shake my head. "No,"

_'That's what I thought, so get up and go for a jog.' Mia says._

I stand up, go change into a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt.

I go to where nobody could see my fat ass running and laugh at me. I'm already embarrassed at how awful I had gotten. I found a track that nobody ever uses and I start running it.

Soon, I guess after five minutes, of constant running I start breathing hard. I stop for a minute and put my hands on my knees and breathe in and out for a couple minutes, trying to measure out my breathing.

_'What do you think you're doing?!' Mia screams. 'Push yourself!'_

I found out Mia is the more aggressive one. Instead of running I jog.

I collapsed on the couch at 4:25 PM. I had been running / jogging around that stupid track for almost an hour. I was dying. Each time I tried to stop Mia or Ana would start yelling at me again. I'd rather run around and listen to them be nice to me then listen to them bitch at me. Wouldn't you?

"Wow, are you okay?"

I look up. James was looking down at me. I nod. "Yep,"

"You look like you're going to pass out and you're all sweaty. It's nasty."

I roll my eyes and sit up. "I just go chased by a squirrel that was trying to eat me."

"Interesting," James said.

He will believe anything.

I stand up and walk to my room. I grab a pair of clean pajamas and walk to the bathroom; I needed to take a shower.

After I got out of the shower, I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair in the towel. Everybody was home. Mom was fixing dinner. I notice that all I ever see her doing, fixing food. I've never seen her actually do anything. I shrug and walk to my room. I do the homework I didn't do yesterday. Then lay down, I was tired from that run. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Hey, hey Katie,"

Someone was shaking me. "What?" I said annoyed.

"Time to eat," It was Kendall.

I sighed and got up and followed him to the kitchen. I have horrified when I saw the giant chocolate cake in the middle of the table.

_'Just stay strong,' Ana said sweetly. 'Don't give in, it's not worth it.'_

I breathe in and let it out slowly then take my seat.

The meal we were having tonight was pork patties, mashed potatoes and peas, alongside the cake, of course. I took the smallest pork patties and cut it up into a million tiny pieces, then a half a ladle of mashed potatoes and a full ladle of peas. I didn't touch the cake. I realized I was full around ten minutes later. I look down at my plate. I had eaten all the mashed potatoes, a third of the pork and a little of half of the peas. I got up and took my plate with me; I cleaned it off and put the plate in the sink. I start walking to my room.

"Katie, you aren't going to have a piece of cake?" Mom asked.

I turn back. "Um, no, my stomach is being weird."

"Well okay more for us!" Carlos screams.

The boys yell, I roll my eyes and go to my room.

It was around 11:00 PM that night and I was still awake. I opened my door and peeked outside. The boys were occupied with the TV and Mom was probably asleep. I tip-toe to the kitchen, glad to note they didn't notice me. I grabbed the laxative box and sneak into the bathroom so they wouldn't hear me open the package. After I dry swallowed the two pills, I quickly put the box back and quietly made my way back to my room.


End file.
